the dispearence of reiya shirayuki
by reiya shirayuki
Summary: I want to destroy the world because of cruel memories and being neglected by people due to the way I look , will my life change when I meet Elgang , will my life change because of this or will it not. do I love my friends or am I just using them.will have pairings and stuff , find out by reading it. maybe reiya might fall in love with elsword?
1. Chapter 1

**The disappearance of reiya shirayuki!**

**Reiya shirayuki is a girl who does not care for her life and wishes to die since those around her gain misfortune, due to this people in the village killed reiya and set her body to burn. Reiya seeks to revive and destroy the world and the villagers who killed her but will this change when she meets the Elgang? Will she find love? Will she live with these people or will she use them and eventually kill them? Find out by reading the story.**

**Reiya pov**

_I sat on a swing as it started to rain, I despise all the people who walk by me with such happy looks or just ignored me, they were all happy enjoying their little lives as I sit here in despair. that's ok they can enjoy their happiness they have left because I will destroy this world soon, I hate all the people in this world because they all betrayed me and all my relatives were either killed or taken away from me, I use to pray to god but I could tell that god does not want me in this world or there is no longer a god..._

_**Past!**_

_When I was young I was always bullied because of my yellow eyes that I was born with because of this my sister's had to stand up for me and so did my twin my twin sister Freya, she has white hair and red eye's , she also got bullied but somehow she stood up for herself and people eventually stop bulling her. I really admired my sisters and my family, I wish it6 would be like this forever until the day people eventually started to attack my family, due to this some of my family members have died and some survive. Do you think I survive? Well you're wrong I was murdered in cold blood all my organs were removed but the thing is due to this I can't die you see I'm kind of a immortal being, well let's say I'm a death messager since I deliver messages from the dead to the living, also I have to collect the dead souls and hunt people and things , this is atone to my sins of dying._

**Present!**

Why can't I ever have what girls have in fairytales and stuff, a friend, a lover and still a family. *Sitting in the rain, thinking of these things*. "I HATE MY LIFE" I say out loud." "I WISH I COULD DIE" I say quietly,*I run home*.

**Normal pov**

_When reiya was running home .A red haired boy who was walking by heard what she said of wanting to die. "ELSWORD..." said a girl with purple hair "did you hear what she said about hating her life, its quiet creepy that she shouted it out , we get crazy people coming to this town a lot" said the purple hair girl._

"_Aisha you should not say that people simply express their feeling to others, I think it's wonderful, what do you think raven? Said a blonde hair elf girl. "I don't really care either way" said a guy with black hair and a nasod arm. "Rena you must be crazy from where you come from, I mean I kind of understand the feeling sharing thing but you can't share a negative feelings it will make everyone feel depressed." "Well now that I think of it your right well why don't we help that girl" said Rena. "WHAT... are you crazy we are looking for EL fragments we have no time for this." said Aisha. "But..."said Rena. "No buts Rena we have no time for this, right elsword." * Aisha looks at elsword*. "ELSWORD..." said Aisha as she yelled. The red haired boy woke out of his dazed "WHAT are you guys talking about, Said elsword." "YOU WEREN'T EVEN LISTENING" yelled Aisha with a shock._

"_I have to go see ya later guys" said elsword then ran off. The others thought this was suspicious so they followed him. Elsword couldn't stop thinking about the blue short hair girl crying on the swing. He found the girl in the forest sitting there reading a book, elsword was about to go over there until he heard a noise "de...dero...de...dero". "Reiya you have a new mission", said a blonde hair girl with kind blue eyes. "ok Luna; please give me the mission request" said reiya." "The mission today is revenge" said Luna. "Ok"said reiya. "Reiya where is Freya?"Said Luna (calmly). "She is with her friends" said Reiya. "It really is impressive that you started this job at a young age, I only started this job a couple of months, and can I ask how you got into this job at a small age?" said luna * reiya glares at luna* " um... sorry.."Said Luna. "It's okay I'll tell you I started this job a long time ago because there was no meaning to my life I had , I had already died once and wasn't worried to die again, I didn't feel accepted into this world until I met this organisation they raised me as If I was there own daughter" Said reiya. "Wait but what about your family" said Luna. "My family are somewhere else in this world; I have been staying with my aunt for last 6 years, I said to her If I could join she just said to me do whatever you what" said reiya " that's a sad story" said Luna ( crying while says it). "There's no need to cry anyway I'M off to do the work", said reiya. *Luna was about to tell reiya something but they were interrupted by something*. "WAHH...RA...S...AR...RUR..." "Seems like we have trouble" said Luna. "Yeah" said reiya. * Reiya stared at Luna while blushing* "um... is something wrong?" said Luna. "Well... Um... I need you to kiss me" said Reiya. *blushing* "what, If this is some prank, we have no time for this" said Luna. The two girls were too busy talking when the beast came towards and attacked them. Elsword saw this and jump into the way of the two girls and battle the beast. The girls notice and quickly ran as a chance to do their mission. Couple hours went and elsword was still battling the monster his friends were watching in the bushes_

"_HOW COULD THOSE GIRLS LEAVE HIM LIKE THAT" said Aisha. "Yeah" said everyone else. "We have to help him" said Rena "yeah, no doubts we have to go and help him" said aisha. * As the gang was about to help their teammate a girl ran past them hitting the beast with a kick*. The beast was hurt a bit due to this. The girl ran up to the red haired boy and said "um... will... you kiss me? The red haired looked at the girl and realized it was the girl he saw next to the blue hair girl. "Um... what did you just say" said elsword. "Please... ki...s. the girl was* interrupted* reiya ran towards elsword but she trip over a rock and fell on top of elsword. They both blush. "Um... I wanted to thank you for saving me so in return I will grant you power, will you accept the contract with me._

"_Contract?" said elsword (looking puzzled by this). "Will you do me a favour no matter what "said reiya. "Sure why not" said elsword "the favour I am going to ask you is be my new master" said reiya. "WHAT..." said elsword (shocked)! Reiya kisses elsword and transforms to her original self, long blue hair , yellow beautiful eyes and here kind of flat chested look turns to big boobs look , she gets taller. "Ok time to fry him" said reiya._

_5 mins later the beast is dead and the mission was complete._

**Reiya: hey guys what you think of it. **

**Elsword: not bad...**

**Reiya: really * blushes* **

**Aisha: I only said a few things no fair.**

**Rena: you should be happy that you say something, some people didn't get to say stuff.**

**Chung&eve: like us. **

**Reiya: hey I will make you in the story eventually also ara and elesis so don't worry.**

**Rena: we should not rush reiya she has a lot of school and stuff.**

**Reiya: I'm on holiday already.**

**Rena: WHAT!**

**Hina: MAKE ME FOOD WOMEN!**

**Everyone except reiya and hina: who the heck is she?**

**Reiya: that is my crazy sister who's Hungry for food.**

**Aisha: typical.**

**Hina: if you don't give me food I'll rape k...* reiya kicks hina out***

**Reiya: well I hope you like my story guys bye**

**Rena: WAIT! You tried to avoid are questions. **

**Reiya: oh did I? We'll see ya until next time.**

_To be continued... _


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Hi everyone this is the next chapter of my story I hope you like it, I'm gonna try to make quite interesting and funny as I possibly can. Sorry about spellings also reiya is a made up anime character I made my real name is kiya but you can call me kiki if you want (that's what my friends call me).**

**Reiya: I wonder what will happen in today's chapter.**

**Rena: me too**

**Reiya: I'll ask kiki about today's chapter.**

**Kiki: not telling...**

**Reiya: what! I didn't even ask yet.**

**Elsword: who's kiki?**

**Kiki: I'm kiki the real author behind this, the one who made reiya.**

**Reiya: it seems my secret has been found out.**

**Everyone except reiya and kiki: what we thought reiya was the author of this story.**

**Hina: silly people.**

**Aisha: the crazy sister of reiya.**

**Kiki: don't be mean to my hina; she's special to me and reiya, right reiya.**

**Reiya: I hate...*interrupted by Kiki's scary glare* I... mean... I love hina (scared).**

**Kiki: on with the story.**

"_ELSWORD WAKE UP YOU BUTT HEAD" yelled a very pissed of purple haired girl. Elsword woke up due to a very loud pissed off purple haired girl. "What do ya what now Shorty" said elsword as he was scratching his hair. Aisha gave elsword an angry glare then she blushed as she realized elsword was in his boxers. "ELSWORD YOU BAKA... PUT SOME CLOTHES ON YOU PERV... yelled Aisha as she was blushing nonstop and slapped elsword on the cheek and ran downstairs to the others. 5 mins went, elsword was finished getting ready and went downstairs. He sat at the table with everyone else; everyone stared at him as if they wanted him to notice something. "What are you all looking at?" said elsword. "Nothing" said everyone else. Elsword was quite scared of how everyone was staring at him. He wiped his eyes and then notice they were still staring at him. He looked at all of them until he noticed that there was someone not staring at him he looked at the person. It was a girl with pinkish-purplish long hair her eyes were green that were a beautiful colour and her clothes were what an idol would were. "Who is she?"Elsword said. "Its Aisha cousin who's gonna join us in the search for El" said Rena. "That's great ... wait did you say she's Aisha cousin" said elsword (shocked). He thought of what aisha does to him does to him (horrible things) and then he thought of aisha's cousin as another aisha then he thought what two aisha's can do( such horror). He was too shocked to even say something. "Um... I made this for you...Mr Elsword." Said the pinkish-purplish hair girl (quietly while blushing a little bit). She handed the gift to elsword it was a little plushie toy of him that was hand made by her. "Why thank you... not knowing her name elsword stopped talking. "Wait what is your name" elsword said. "Um... it's ... sakura...sakura Himeji" She said quietly still blushing a little bit. "Thanks a lot sakura" elsword said while smiling. Sakura was blushing nonstop. "Hey are you ok" elsword said. He touched sakura on the shoulder, she was turning red than ever before. "It seems my cute little sakura is blushing too much" said? Everyone looked around wondering whose voice it was until something was glowing inside sakura, a card came out and transform into a sexy blonde hair girl with big boobs who was drunk, we couldn't see her eyes since they were closed. "My cute little sakura has fallen in love has she" Said the blonde hair girl. "Me... megumi... I'm not in love" said sakura quietly (blushing). Everyone except sakura and megumi stared at them. Megumi stared back at them and spotted Aisha. "Well...well...well... if it isn't my cute little asha-chan" said megumi (drunkly). Megumi ran to Aisha to give her a big kiss and hug. Aisha ran away. "Stay away from me crazy women and stop calling me asha-chan". They ran across the whole house back into the living room. Megumi stopped and notice the rest "asha-chan who our those people they look so cute" said megumi as she ran towards them. * bang* megumi fell to the floor due to being shot in the head. A girl with white short white hair and red eye's came out. "Freya" said sakura. "Do not worry master sakura I only shot her with a pistol" said Freya. Elsword looked at sakura and asked her why these people came out of her cards sakura explained to everyone about herself and the people popping out of her cards then she got some of her cards and introduce them to ,freya,megumi,mai,saya. Then she remembered that she needed to introduce 2 more people. "Ren, luna I call for you my aid" chanted sakura. They all popped gave roses to all the ladies. Luna and just stood there looking at everyone. Elsword looked at Luna , he ran up to luna grabbed her hand and said "I have seen you before in my dreams; you're that girl who ask me to kiss you". Luna was embarrassed all of a sudden. Ren saw this and ran up to elsword "get your hands of my girl" he said (angrily). Luna heard this and said (scarily like a ghost) "your girl, if anything I would rather die than be your girl besides elsword cooler than you, you brat". Ren turned to elsword and said "she's mine ok, so lay off my girl" he said. "Then prove it" elsword said. "fine I will" said ren. He went up to luna and kisses her on the hand. "Heh beat that" said ren as he got slap. "I will beat that instead, you loser" said hina. Hina walked up to Luna and whispered a few words that made Luna blush and then the kiss each other on the lips. Ren was shocked. "I was beaten by a girl" he said. Megumi walked other to elsword and patted him on the head. "Don't worry, ren's an idiot so don't let it get to you" Megumi said patting him on the head. Freya turned around and noticed this and shot megumi in the head again. "Read the atmosphere you idiot" said Freya (calmly). Freya fainted due to thinking of dirty thoughts in her head. "Freya are you okay" said sakura. Freya regain consciousness, she then grabbed megumi then started to drag megumi out the room. "what are you doing freya" said rena. "There's something I want to discuss with megumi" said Freya. Freya dragged megumi into the room and started to work on their pornographic comic. Couple of mins went by and they all came down. Everyone stared at megumi and Freya wondering what they were doing. After a while of silence there was one hell of a party; there was food, music, and people getting drunk. Sakura went outside looking at the stars then she got out her little crystal eye and started to talk to it. Aisha saw sakura and wondered what sakura was saying about so she used her magic to hear what's going on. "reiya isn't the stars beautiful, I wish I could look at them forever" said sakura (happily). "they are beautiful, but I'm sorry because of me ... you... have to go through the tragedy I faced" said reiya (non emoticon). "it's okay and it's not your fault I knew I was gonna die some day so I wished you would be the one to kill me on that fateful day" said sakura. "sakura why do you want me to kill you" said reiya. "I want to you to be the one to kill me, I know after I die I'm gonna be with you and be just like you I will be a card and all the card I caught will be passed down to the next person" said sakura. "..." no comment from reiya. "I do wish I could stay with everyone forever" said sakura (sadly). "sakura you don't have to die so soon I will change the date of your death, I'll do whatever I can to change the tragic fate I had onto you, I will make you survive the fate" said reiya(serious). Sakura stared into the crystal eye. Aisha was shocked of all she heard she didn't understand why sakura was gonna die and who was she talking to about her tragic death. She kept thinking until raven asked if she was okay, aisha politely said yes. Sakura came back in while hiding the crystal eye. Megumi walked over to Chung and had a chat with him. "Chung you're very cute, do you mind if I take a photo of you" said megumi. "Su...sure... why not" said Chung. megumi smirked. Then took a photo of chung. She looked at it and had a happy beautiful expression that made chung blush. She hugged Chung as he was blushing rapidly due to her big boobs touching his arms. Megumi leaned forward to tell if Chung was sick but she tripped and fell on top of Chung, her boobs were in Chung's face, Chung started to become as red as he possible a tomato is. "Oh sorry chung" megumi said in a beautiful voice. She put chung on her back and carried him into his room onto his bed, she gave him a little kiss on the forehead and said hope you get better. As you can see chung has fainted due to her soft boobs in his face. She left his room, only to see a room that was red with the name elsword on the door. Megumi went pass the door and downstairs to join the rest of the party after that she got drunk. _

**Megumi's pov**

_I saw elsword go up to his room and I saw sakura follow him. Sakura knocked on elsword door, he let her in after that the door closed I wondered what they were doing. I kept wondering so I waited until sakura came out his room and walked past me and went down stairs. I walked to elsword room my vision was a bit blurry due to how many beers I drank. I open the door to find a red haired boy sleeping peacefully on his bed; I closed the door behind me and locked it so no one will interrupt us. I wanted to be alone with elsword for some reason; I don't know why I guess it because I'm drunk. I walked up to elsword and I sat on top of elsword then I started to strip myself. After I stripped myself I fell asleep on elsword. "Megumi what are you doing in my room" said elsword (shocked). "elsword do you want to make love to me" I said. *Elsword blush* "what are you talking about, you must be to drunk" said elsword. "So you don't want to make love to me" I said while showing my boobs to elsword. Elsword was blushing nonstop; he kept turning his face to not make eye contact "well... I guess I could make love to you" said elsword. As I started to move my body on elsword I notice a familiar scent on elsword. "Elsword you smell... like reiya"I said (happily). "Who is reiya, do you me Freya?"Elsword said. "Reiya is a Freya's twin, she so nice and beautiful and cute that you would love to tease her, I love reiya" I said (happily while drunk). "She sounds nice but why is she not here than?" elsword said. My eyes open showing my crystal beautiful blue eyes that made elsword blush, when my eyes open it means I'm serious. "She is no longer a part of the world as you can see, she been spirited away by the demon" I said (with no emoticon in my eyes) "I'm sorry" said elsword. "Elsword its okay forget everything I said to you about reiya" I said then my eyes closed telling that I'm not in serious mode anymore. I left Elsword room and returned to being a card and so did the rest who were summoned by lady sakura._

**Normal pov**

_It was quiet, dead silence it was like everyone was asleep well Chung, Rena, raven are asleep. Eve and Ara are cleaning up in the kitchen, "eve is something wrong" said Ara (with a concerned look). Eve turned to Ara with her non emotion usual face. "I'm concerned about something" said eve. "What are you concerned about eve" said Ara. "I can't explain it yet..." said eve. "I understand" said Ara (with a happy face). They continued to tidy the dishes. Meanwhile sakura was having a hard time sleeping in the new bedroom they provide for her. She got up and went to the bathroom to use the toilet then wash her face. "Reiya can I ask you something" said sakura while washing her face. "Yes what is my lady" said reiya. "Um... well... would you ever be willing to meet me like face to face in this world instead of talking though the crystal ball" said sakura (with a happy but6 a bit nervous face).reiya said nothing. "Well wouldn't it be fun if you could I mean we could always talk about stuff to each other" said sakura (with a nervous face). "I don't think that will ever happen" said reiya. "But..." said Sakura. "Goodbye sakura" said reiya (with a non emotion face as usual). "Wait" yelled sakura. It was too late the crystal eye had stopped glowing so this meant reiya stop talking. Sakura walked back to her bedroom and tried to fall asleep but could not, so she grabbed her pillow and was heading straight to aisha's room.*nock nock* "eh... who is it at this time of hour" said aisha. Aisha then walked to answer the bedroom and saw sakura with a pillow at the door, she knew what this mean't. "Fine can come in and sleep with me in my bed" said Aisha. "Yay" said sakura. They both got into the bed and fell asleep. It was like the old times when Aisha and sakura shared the same bed. Sakura got out of the bed after 2 hours went by she heard a noise from outside. "I'm sorry aisha I will be going, I'm needed" said sakura. Sakura came out of Aisha room and started to run though the hallway but she bashed into a half awake Chung. Sakura hit Chung on the back making him pass out because she thought he would tell on her so she began running again. She made past eve and Ara without being noticed and made it to the door, she open the door and she was outside._

**Raven pov**

_Damn it I can't get to sleep, I guess should just go to the forest to train again. I opened my door and left my room only to find an unconscious Chung lying on the floor. I just walked past him and went downstairs. I saw ara and eve still tiding up, I went to the door and saw that new chick outside with a sword. "hey new chick were ya going" I said (while smiling a little bit). She turned around and looked at me with these dead cold eyes and said nothing she continued to walk away to wherever she was going. "hey did ya not hear me" I said. The girl still was walking father and father away and still no comment, at this point I could no longer hold my patience in any longer so I run up to the girl and slapped her in her face at there was a big swelling on her cheek at this point I just thought what rena would do to me for what I done to the new girl, I kept thinking until the girl hugged me then she looked at me with a smile that was like dead like a zombie would give. I was freaked out by this a bit but then I felt something on my stomach it was a knife piecing though my stomach. "what are you doing" I said (while struggling to keep my eyes open). "don't worry you won't die you_ _will only be asleep for a while" said the sakura. The girl ran away and I blackout._

**Sakura pov**

_I left raven on the floor outside, I was tracking the thing I was meant to hunt but when I found it had been taken care of by a girl with yellow eyes and short blue hair. I could not stop staring at her; it was like we meet before, I wanted to talk to the girl. "Um... have we met before" I asked. "perhaps we have or perhaps we have not met?" said the blue hair girl. "Um... could you tell me your name" I asked. "it's...reiya" she said. "reiya!" I said." "yeah its reiya" said reiya. I was shocked, I took out my crystal eye and asked is this yours , she said no so I asked if she could stay with me but she said no and ran off I tried to chase her but I fainted. It was clear to me that the crystal eye is hers since it kept reacting to her._

_To be continued..._

**Kiki: yay I finally finished this damn chapter.**

**reiya: took ya long.**

**Elsword: It does not have enough me.**

**Kiki: shut ya mouth both ya, this took me forever just to write this crap.**

**Reiya: that's a bunch of lies you were slacking off.**

**Kiki: well...(was actually slacking off).**

**Rena: guys calm down, kiki works to hard**

**Kiki: wahh...*runs to rena and wipes her head in her boobies***

**Raven: get away from rena.**

**Rena: Ravens don't be mean.**

**Eve: bunch of idiots.**

**Chung: aren't you part of this bunch of idiot.**

**Eve: don't group me with ya people.**

**Ara: I'm happy in the story yay!**

**Elesis: I went cosmos with kiki.**

**Everyone except kiki and elesis: WHAT!**

**Aisha: that's not fair.**

**Kiki: yes it is because elesis is not in the story yet.**

**Elsword: what about ara.**

**Kiki: I had done the same for her.**

**Rena: O.o**

**Kiki: hope you like this chapter until the next chapter comes out it's bye for now ****.**


End file.
